


I Don't Love You Anymore

by pretty_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Arthur, Poor Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_pendragon/pseuds/pretty_pendragon
Summary: Inspired by an ask prompt I received on Tumblr, this is just a little angsty one-shot featuring two of our favorite idiots.





	I Don't Love You Anymore

“Merlin,” Arthur questioned confusedly, “Where are you going?”

Merlin scowled at Arthur. “Away from you!” he exclaimed, his fists balled at his sides.

“And why is that?” his king questioned seriously.

“Because,” Merlin replied curtly, spinning on his heel to exit the room.

“Merlin—” Arthur called, grabbing his manservant by the elbow. “Why are you acting like this?”

Shrugging out of Arthur’s grip, Merlin glared at him. “Because,” he said again, “I’ve had enough. To hell with destiny.”

Merlin turned again to exit Arthur’s chambers, but was caught by his wrist.

“What are you saying, Merlin?” Arthur asked with agitation and concern. “Is this about a day off? By all means, you can have it, just calm down—”

Ripping his wrist from Arthur’s grasp, Merlin looked positively fuming. His eyes were an intensely deep blue, and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

“Arthur, this has  _nothing_  to do with a day off. It has everything to do with _you_ , and how you treat me. After I revealed my magic to you, the next day you went back to acting like nothing had changed!”

Arthur was watching Merlin with an inscrutable expression as he admonished his king.

“I told you  _everything_  that I have done for Camelot since the moment I arrived here, and that every single thing that I have  _ever_ done, in all these years—every one of them has been for  _you_ , Arthur, and _only_ you. The ancient prophecy that I mentioned claims that we are two halves of the same whole, like a coin, and I accept that. I accept my destiny of protecting you and Camelot.”

Merlin paused, a lump rising in his throat. Arthur’s brows furrowed slightly, but his expression remained closed off and unreadable. Though his voice wavered, Merlin continued.

“But Kilgarrah also said that a half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. And that, I no longer accept. So if over the years you were too blind to notice how I felt, or too thick to realize what I meant when I confided in you months ago, then you are a fool, Arthur Pendragon. Because I loved you so. But now… now I don’t love you anymore.”

His chest heaving a bit, Merlin focused on his breathing. His hands were balled into fists again, and his face was hot and wet. He had not noticed he was crying, but he didn’t care, because Arthur was rude and selfish, and Merlin didn’t deserve it. Nor did he deserve Arthur just  _staring_  at him and saying  _nothing_. Merlin deserved a response.

“Well?” Merlin asked breathlessly, flourishing a hand expectantly.

Arthur’s indecipherable expression shifted, and he stepped into Merlin’s space. Merlin didn’t back down, he was taller than Arthur anyway. But Arthur was looking at Merlin with suddenly soft, cerulean eyes, which made Merlin’s anger sizzle out a bit.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked uncertainly, his eyebrows raised. Arthur’s piercing blue gaze felt like it was going right through him. “Arthur?” he asked again. Then, before Merlin could question any further, Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s.

Though appalled at first, Merlin’s resolve evaporated. He relaxed into the kiss, into the feel of Arthur’s hand at his jaw, into the pattern of Arthur’s tongue as it rolled around Merlin’s own.

Then all too soon, Arthur broke the kiss, but kept his forehead pressed against Merlin’s.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked breathlessly.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered, his breath smelling of sweet honey from the tea he had been drinking, “Please forgive me.”

Merlin gave Arthur a chaste kiss. “Alright,” he breathed against Arthur’s neck. Then, smiling, he added, “Now kiss me and give me the afternoon off.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, but dear LORD can they be stupid. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
